


Together, Apart

by bbcf1sundays



Series: G & J [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: They’ve decided on staying friends for the sake of Jamie’s career.But how long will their good intentions last?
Relationships: Jamie Chadwick/George Russell
Series: G & J [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735738
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. January - Gave Away the Win

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here! It’s in 2020 so COVID makes it a very texting and phone call heavy fic.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

_Knock, knock._

Jamie pulled herself off the sofa and towards her door. She was expecting a parcel, but it wasn’t the DPD guy who stood behind the door.

George smiled as he heard the footsteps approaching the door. He was trying to shield the flowers in his hands from the winter chill around London. His smile grew as Jamie opened the door.

“Hello,” chirped George, letting himself in.

He was always dressed smartly, Jamie thought. You would never see him without his hair undone or his coat being perfectly lint free. She pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt down and wrapped her hands in.

“You look very pretty,” said George, noticing her movements. “Happy almost first win.” He held the flowers out for her.

Jamie chuckled, “Thank you,” as she took the flowers and walked to the kitchen.

George followed automatically. “I mean, it takes some courage to bin it before the start lights even go off.”

Jamie groaned in response, “I barely moved. Lights to flag win, I think that’s what you mean.” She held up a mug in her hand. “Tea?”

“Yes please.”

“Can you grab my mug from the lounge?”

The two sipped their drinks as they discussed the race and Asian F3 season so far for Jamie.

“What are you doing for dinner?” asked George.

“Just going to whip something up at home. How come?”

“Nicky’s just moved to London. He’s suggested sushi. Alex and Lando are in town as well.”

“Sounds good!” she replied. “I’m gonna go change then, make yourself comfy.”

“As if I already hadn’t,” he grinned. “You look great...”

“George, I’m not going to take hours.....more like one hour...”

“Jamie,” George looked at her pointedly, “we’re leaving in half an hour, that’s all you get.”

“It takes me _one hour_ to get ready.”

“You don’t need it.” Jamie looked down at her stained sweatshirt, sweatpants and fluffy green socks and frowned. George continued, “You look...soft.”

“That took some thinking.”

“The other thought was inappropriate,” he smirked. Jamie launched a pillow at him on the way to her room.

Jamie only realised how they looked walking in together when she met Alex’s eyes. Lando was oblivious and Nicholas hadn’t arrived as yet. She didn’t see the look Alex and George shared but Alex’s smile dimmed a little.

“Jamie,” he said, standing up and hugging her hello. Lando followed him.

As they took their seats, Nicholas arrived and they all ordered their meals.

They were all unusually quiet.

Lando broke the silence. “So, Jamie, congrats, I think, on the race.”

She chuckled in response. “Thank you. Hopefully some more _actual_ wins further in the season.”

Lando and Nicholas joined in congratulating her.

“You not going to congratulate her George?” prodded Alex.

“He already did,” replied Jamie, again missing the expressions the two men shared.

Alex sighed and leaned forward on the table. “Do I need to ask the obvious question here?”

Jamie leaned back in her seat, confused. It was only then she noticed George’s arm was draped around the back of her chair. As her bare shoulder touched George’s hand, they both realised what Alex was getting at. George retracted his arm and Jamie shuffled in her seat.

“Nothing’s going on between us,” stated George.

“Nothing?” asked Lando. “You can tell us if you’re just sleeping together or something.” The mood lightened instantly.

“Lando,” Jamie turned to him. “Can you even say the phrase fuck buddies?” Alex choked on his drink as George laughed.

“So that’s what’s going on?” Alex was recovering.

“No,” laughed Jamie. “George only wishes.”

George returned his arm back to her chair. “Yeah, yeah.”

The waiter delivered their food to the table.

“Am I missing something?” Nicholas chimed in.

George looked at Jamie who nodded.

“We-”

“Dated,” interrupted Alex. “For like three years when we were all in our teens.”

“Really?!” The Canadian wore a smug expression.

“You don’t look that surprised,” commented George.

“Well...” Nicholas looked in his lap rather than making eye contact. “I knew there was something between you two.”

“It was what...” Jamie counted in her head. “eight years ago when we first started dating?” She turned to George for confirmation.

“Eight years...How has it been that long?”

“We had to third and fourth wheel at tracks,” added Lando.

“Nice to know the role I’m taking on,” replied Nicholas.

“No, you won’t,” said Jamie. The silence returned to the group. “I just, can’t be dating. Anyone.”

Alex met her eyes and nodded in understanding. “You’re gonna prove to all the idiots when you become the first female F1 world championship.”

“Champion?” she asked.

“Aim high Chadders, aim high.”


	2. February - Factory Day

Jamie bounded out of her car to the factory. Normally she would avoid a media day, but she was excited to officially meet Jack as a colleague at Williams.

“Hi Jack!” Jamie practically ran to meet him.

“Jamie!” He enveloped her in a hug. “So proud of you!”

“Thank you!” She released him from the hug. “I’m so glad you’re finally, officially with Williams!”

“More bike rides incoming.”

“Hi,” started another man dressed in team kit. “I’m Dan Ticktum.”

“Jamie Chadwick,” she smiled, turning to face him.

Dan extended his hand as he walked closer.“I won’t hug, I have a girlfriend.”

Her expression changed from confused to raging in a split second. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it harder than she normally would have. “Good for you...” she muttered through gritted teeth.

Dan turned from them to greet the rest of the team. Jack grabbed her shoulders and softly said, “Deep breaths Jamie, deep breaths.”

Roy Nissany was here as well, after being announced as a test driver for the team. Williams now had a proper driver academy, replacing the lone role Jamie had to do. She tried to see the upside; at least she wouldn’t have to do all the media anymore.

The day started with the usual photos of the four of them. She was glad that Jack was there to keep her spirits up. Roy and Dan passed the day chatting about the upcoming F2 season. She was forlorn at their excitement, wishing internally to be part of the gang. She pulled her sleeves down and wrapped her hands in them, her head was lower and she didn’t stand up as straight as she used to.

The four of them were ushered to the new gaming centre for a sim race. They sat on a sofa and chatted with a camera in front. Jamie stayed quiet, letting the guys chat and make quips as they pleased. She felt off and it showed when they played the game. She giggled as she crashed and instantly felt 10 eyes on her. She finished 4th, but didn’t take it too personally. The whole day had been...something.

As they wrapped up and said their goodbyes, Ticktum turned to her. “It’s only a sim race, not like it’s a representative of the actual sim.” Jamie turned and rolled her eyes at his smug expression.

“Best of luck with your race,” smiled Roy.

“Thanks,” she mumbled back, reaching for her backpack.

She was so lost in her thoughts walking back to her car that she didn’t notice Jack stepping in beside her.

“You were quieter than you normally are,” remarked Jacked.

“Yeah, wasn’t feeling that great...”

Jack stopped her by her shoulder. “You _are_ okay? Like health-wise?” Jamie nodded. “Ticktum’s a dick, try not too think too much about him. In fact, I recommend not thinking about him at all.”

“Thanks Jack.”

“The smile’s finally back! We’ll plan a bike ride soon, promise?”

“Yes please! And a date that Alex can do, haven’t seen her in ages!”

Jamie got back to her flat around 6pm. As she made her dinner, she noticed the date for only the first time.

Pasta made, wine poured, romcom ready to go.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Jamie,” she said aloud.

She cried at the right parts, smiled at the others. She poured another glass and put on another movie, relishing in the cheesy-ness of the day. She played the most loved up playlists she could find as she tidied the kitchen, had a shower and got ready for bed.

As she finally laid down, her phone rang.

“Hi!”

Jamie smiled automatically. “Hi George.”

“I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“No, was just getting ready for bed.”

“You can tell me to hang up, Jamie.”

“No, I could use a chat.” She instinctively reached for a pillow and hugged it.

She heard the smirk before the need to speak. “How did Valentines day go?”

“Watched two romcoms, drank some wine, had a good time. You?”

“Same.”

“Really?”

“Yeah mum and dad took a date night so a very lonely night.” Jamie chuckled in response. “Hey, what’s up?” George could see right through her, even over the phone. “Jamie, don’t try to say nothing and sell me a spiel. What’s the root issue?”

“Had a media day at the factory today with Jack, Roy and Dan.”

“Did they say anything?” There was some anger rising in his voice.

“No, just Ticktum making dumb comments. It just brought up some doubts in my mind.”

George sighed. “Go on, I’m always here to listen.”

Jamie took a deep breath and started. “Did I ever tell you that when I got signed for Williams, I remember thinking ‘am I just going to be another token female in the paddock’?”

“Jamie...”

“You know I almost convinced myself that I could get into F1!”

“And you can!”

“George, that’s really convincing,” she chuckled. She sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. “I don’t know what else I can do.” Her voice was breaking.

“Jamie,” George’s tone went slightly stern. “I am willing to turn this into a conference call with Alex, Lando, even Lewis! You’re one of the fastest and everyone can see it! You’ve won in GTs, British F3, you’ve won two single seater championships and even won in endurance racing! As for Ticktum and his attitude, I’ll make sure to get a few words in next time I see him.” He heard a sniffle in response. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s that you still believe in the dream as well.”

The tears started to fall silently down her face. The wine was kicking in and she had to bite her tongue.

“You okay?” George sounded worried.

“I’ve had too much wine, trying not to say something I might regret.” George chuckled. “I need to put my phone on charge, hold on.” As Jamie reached for the cable she noticed the time in the corner. 00:12.

“Jamie,” she heard a yawn down the line. “I’m off to bed.”

“I’m going to turn in as well. Happy birthday George.”

George heard the smile in her voice and he felt the blush rise to his cheeks. “Good night Jamie.”

He had hung up just as Jamie whispered, “Love you.”


	3. February - Barcelona Testing

George pulled his sleeves up and fastened his race suit into place. Even though it was February, the sun was shining and his race suit was too hot. But still, media day on track continued. He took his helmet from Emma and followed Michael, the photographer’s instructions on where to stand.

He posed for his solo shots and moved to the side as the mechanics brought his car round. After a few more pictures he moved aside for Nicholas to take his place. He met Jack on the sides and finally congratulated him in person for getting the reserve role. The two teased Nicholas as he posed, and soon joined him to take pictures.

As the car was adjusted for the rest of the shots, the trio stood around with their press officers.

“Did you meet Flo?” asked Barbara.

“No,” replied Jack, “who’s that?”

“You know Sophie?” said George. Jack stared blankly. “Oh you haven’t met her! She’s head of comms, she’s been on maternity leave. Her daughter’s Florence.”

“We met her at the first test,” added Nicholas.

The gaggle were soon joined by Dan Ticktum and Roy Nissany. George and Nicholas made polite introductions and congratulated the two on their roles with the team.

The car finally in place, all five drivers zipped up their suits and walked to the car.

“George in the middle and all five walk towards me please,” instructed Michael.

“Are we missing one?” noted Nicholas.

“Jamie,” said Jack, taking his spot.

“Ah,” smirked Dan, “we’re missing the eye candy.” Roy laughed with Dan, the other three just stared at them.

“Right, on three,” shouted Michael and the five started to walked over. George had to remember to unclench his fists.

As the mechanics moved the car out of the way, a few of the PR women had gathered around Amanda’s phone.

“More pictures of baby Flo?” inquired George.

Emma shook her head and looked up. “Jamie’s about to win!”

George, Nicholas and Jack surrounded the iPhone to watch the last few laps of the race.

“That’s what, one win so far?” said Dan.

“Would be her maiden win, yeah,” Emma said pointedly. “I can’t even remember how many podiums she’s had!”

“It’s also P4 in the championship!” said Barbara, pride evident in her voice.

“How did you get on in Asian F3?” asked Jack.

Dan shrug his shoulders. “It’s a mediocre series, not really worth anything.”

“There’s super license points up for grab this year.”

“I have 25 from F3,” snapped Dan.

Jack stood his ground. “Jamie’s got 15 more to get from W Series this year.”

Nicholas looked up. “P4 in Asian F3 gives her, what 10? Add on W Series and she’s equal with you.”

“Roy,” George looked up from the phone as the podium celebrations began, “you haven’t got any as yet, have you?”

“Y-Yeah well,” stammered Dan, “at least we aren’t sleeping around to get a seat.” The three men opposite glared. “I mean she must be, how else does someone with only three years in single-seaters get an F1 team to approach them?”

“Raw talent,” articulated George, patting Dan as he walked back to the garage for more pictures. It was more an excuse to get away from him. Jack, Roy and Dan bundled in a car to go to the grandstand for more pictures.

Nicholas stepped in next to him. “You might wanna unclench you hands before you land one on Ticktum.”

“Didn’t even realise,” said George, his voice quiet.

“That was so dumb from Ticktum,” continued Nicholas.

“Tell me about it.” He was holding back the rage, his voice was shaky. “If that’s the kind of dumb things he said to her at the factory day, I’m going to kill him.”

“What happened on the factory day?”

“She didn’t tell me exactly what he said, but she was crying on the phone. It knocked her, I think.”

“Well she still got a win,” added Nicholas, “so he can’t have knocked her confidence by much.”

“True.” George smiled, “I almost forgot in all my anger.”

Nicholas patted his shoulder. “Typical isn’t it? Five guys all taking pictures and it’s the girl who’s actually working?” George chuckled at that. “And the anger’s gone!”

George laid on his bed and toyed with his phone in his hand. He typed the message out at the track but wanted to make sure he got the tone right before he sent it.

 _Congrats on the win! 💕_ He finally pressed send on the message.

He barely had to wait two minutes for Jamie to reply. _Thank you ❤️ How did the media day go?_

_It’s going to be a long season with Dan and Roy._

The three dots came up and disappeared. A second later, his phone rang.

“Hey,” he sighed.

“You okay? You sound exhausted.”

“It’s bad when I sound tired and you were the one racing today.” Jamie giggled at him. “It’s just Dan and Roy...”

“Tell me about it.” Jamie collapsed on her bed.

“There were taking the piss today, I really got me wound up.”

“You okay? You sound really angry...”

George rubbed his temple. “There were talking bullshit about you. It really pissed me off.”

Jamie laughed. “Is Dan still convinced I’m sleeping with someone?”

George paused, surprised. “Yeah.”

“Yeah he’s always like that. Can you believe that both him and Roy are in relationships yet they slid into my DMs?”

“Really?! What happened?”

“Well I didn’t respond so they unfollowed me.”

George laughed down the line. “Not surprising! Anyways, tell me all about the weekend!”

The enthusiasm in her voice as she spoke made George grin with pride until he was giddy. He was a great audience for Jamie; he exclaimed when she wanted, said his ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ in the right places. George could listen to her voice all day, all night and all over again.

Eventually, the story came to an end and Jamie reached for a sip of her water.

“So now that the championship is over,” George said, “can I see you at some point?”

Jamie felt her heart fall. “I’m sorry George but I have a really busy schedule when I’m back. I’ve also got the Formula E test coming up!”

“When are you not in a race car?” George’s voice had fallen too.

“When I’m on the phone to you.” The smiles came back and they relished in the comfortable silence.

“Promise to meet up when we can?”

“Pinky,” she replied softly. “Good night George.”


End file.
